peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 January 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-20 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Ugly Music Show #1 only session, recorded 18th December 1990, original broadcast. *Orb #2, recorded 2nd October 1990, repeat, originally broadcast 13 October 1990 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' and 3''' begin at start of show *Greenhouse: Mad As Love (12") Native * Chemlab: I Still Bleed () Fifth Column * Capleton: God Me Love Me No Love Satan () Bravo The Best Baby Father * slight edit at end of above track on File 3, with the rest of the tape seemingly recorded with different equalisation settings. * Ugly Music Show: Been Here Before (session) * Johnny Bokelo Isengi: Bijou (album - Anti Balle) * slight edit on File 3 near start of above track * Orchids: How Does That Feel (12" - Penetration E.P.) Sarah 42 * Heavenly: Lemonhead Boy (album - Heavenly Vs. Satan) Sarah SARAH 603 * tape flip on File 3 during above track * Wake: Firestone Tyres (album - Make It Loud) Sarah SARAH 602 * Boss Hog: Gerard (album - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile * 3 X Dope: Mr Sandman (CJ Macintosh remix) City Beat CBE 1258 * Cadillacs: Gloria (album - Please Mr Johnson) * Ugly Music Show: White Horses (session) * Orb: Backside Of The Moon (Tranquility Lunar Orbit)/Into The Fourth Dimension (Essence Of Starlight) (session) * '''File 3 ends near end of above track * Monster Magnet: Tractor (7" B-side) Primo Scree * File 1 ends and File 2 begins half way through the above track * Action Swingers: unknown track () Primo Scree * Tipper Irie And Peter Spencer: Stand By Me () Mango * Gibson Brothers/Workdogs: Giddy-Up Go (album - Punk Rock Truck Drivin' Son Of A Gun) Homestead * My Bloody Valentine: Swallow (EP - Tremelo) Creation CRE 085T * Exit Condition: Days Of Wild Skies (album - ) * 3 PM: St. P. (12") Alma Vale Productions * Jesus Lizard: Nub (album - Goat) * Ugly Music Show: Basted (session) * Xon: Dissonance (album - The Mood Set) Network * Royal Trux: RTX-USA (Double LP-Twin Infinitives)' (Drag City) * Cutty Ranks: Tanguard () World Of Music International * House Of Love: Shine On * Wanton Loveboy unknown track * Midwich Cuckoos: Show Me (12") Big Noise * Franschene: Ghost Sisters (sampler album) Omen * Cowboy Slim Dorch: Big Boy Rock (compilation album - Fat Fat Fat) Weight On (Blubber 48 48 48) * Silverfish: Pink And Lovely (album - Fat Axl) Wiiija * Ugly Music Show: The Pie Is The Limit (session) * High Fives: Wame Mujaki Kisenga * * File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19910120 - 128 kbps.mp3 * 2) John Peel 19910121 - 128 kbps.mp3 (misdated) * 3) 1991-01-20 Peel Show R140.mp3 ;Length * 1) 1:21:51 * 2) 1:34:23 * 3) 1:09:01 ;Other * The programme started at 11:15pm tonight due to a live Ozzy Osbourne concert. *1) 2) Shared by Phil *3) Created from R140 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Please see Peel Mailing List *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown